Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Several solar cells can be electrically connected together using one or more interconnects to form a solar cell array. The solar cell array can be packaged into a photovoltaic (PV) module using various processes and encapsulant materials.
Techniques for improving manufacturing processes related to electrically connecting solar cells are beneficial as these are intrinsic part of the standard photovoltaic (PV) module fabrication process. Such techniques may prevent solar cell cracking during solder joint formation, prevent contamination from solder residue and improve the positioning accuracy of a solder joint on a solar cell.